the_justice_leaguefandomcom-20200213-history
James Gordon
Summary Commissioner James "Jim" Gordon is the high-ranking member of the G.C.P.D, the partner of Harvey Bullock and frequent ally of the Batman and the Bat-Family Biography Origins Jim's fascination with law and order began due to watching his father get saved from a thief. However, as he grew older and experienced life in Gotham City, Jim began to detest the state of Gotham's police force and thereby decided to join their ranks to attempt to rid the G.C.P.D of its corruption and abuse. Becoming partners with the obviously corrupt Harvey Bullock, Jim would work to make his voice be heard in the G.C.P.D and eventually dissuaded Bullock from his corrupt activities. Roughly a year later, Jim would get a call about a young boy who witnessed the deaths of his parents in Crime Alley and found himself helping a scared Bruce Wayne. Due to this kindness, Bruce would repay his efforts by cleaning up the city and trusted Jim with his various investigations. As Jim grew up, he would meet Barbara Eileen Gordon and eventually marry her, giving birth to their only daughter, Barbara Gordon Jr., before her tragic death. Meeting Batman Jim's first meeting with the Caped Crusader, Batman, happened due to the ongoing mob war between Carmine Falcone and Sal Maroni. Due to the G.C.P.D's refusal to involve themselves and Jim's low rank as a detective, Jim set out to stop the mob war himself until he ran into Batman in one of Maroni's warehouses. Following this, Jim initially thought of Batman as a criminal but later began respecting his methods and decided to aid him through the use and resources of the G.C.P.D as he rose through their ranks. Season 1: Origins (2019) Becoming aware of an invasion happening near Gotham, Jim, Bullock and new recruit detective Renee Montoya worked tirelessly to bring civilians to safety and aided other vigilantes Robin and Batgirl in evacuating and protecting the city. Personality Though gruff and cynical, Jim's humble beginnings as a police officer and later detective revealed him to be one of absolute law and the understanding of protecting others even at personal risk. His loyalty to the G.C.P.D despite their previous corruption stands out and inspires his fellow officers to work hard to earn his respect. However, despite his trust and faith in the law, he has since learned of the necessity of Batman and his vigilante allies and has provided help on many occasions. Appearance Often seen smoking a cigarette alongside his signature trench coat and glasses, Jim stands out amongst his fellow officers and, despite his smoking habits, seems to be proficient in catching and apprehending criminals. Episodes The Justice League Season 1: Origins * ''Pilot'' (mentioned) * ''Darkseid's Invasion'' * ''War'' * ''Origins'' Trivia * Jim Gordon was one of the officers who aided Bruce Wayne after his parents death. * Despite being Barbara Gordon's father, he is not aware of her nightly activities as Batgirl. * Jim dislikes Batman's tendency to allow younger vigilantes like Robin and Batgirl to put their life on the line. Behind the scenes * In the comics, Jim Gordon is the commissioner of the G.C.P.D. and a frequent ally of the Bat-Family. He has also assumed the role of Batman. References Category:Characters Category:Law Enforcement Category:Humans Category:Batman Allies Category:Gotham City Police Department members Category:Allusions to the comics Category:Blue eyes